A Petition for Nap Time
by DaughterofParentalEraserjoke
Summary: Every high school has wanted nap time back at one point, UA students are hardly any different. So Midoriya, Ashido, Uraraka, Todoroki, Kaminari, Jiro, and Asui decide to start a petition to get nap time back. Will they win and get nap time back? Also, Aizawa returns with his sleeping bag and there's a swear jar. So no swearing BAKUGO!


**A Petition for Nap time**

"AAAwwww," Midoriya yawned causing everyone at his lunch table to turn their head.

"You okay Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"Oh, I'm fine Uraraka," Midoriya responded. "Just tired. I spent most of the night studying for finals instead of sleeping."

"As much as I admire your dedication to do well on the finals I must insist that you take time to sleep as well," Iida told him.

"I agree with Iida," Yaoyorozu added. "You need to take time to care for yourself."

"Easy for you to say Yao-momo," Ashido interjected. "You're the top of the class. Meanwhile the rest of us have to study like crazy to even get a DECENT grade. Same for you class-rep."

"Yeah same," Kaminari said. "Times like these make me miss nap time."

"Me too!" Ashido exclaimed. "Why did they have to get rid of it after kindergarten?"

"Yeah nap time was great," Jiro added.

"So why don't we bring it back?" Kaminari suggested.

"But how?" Asui asked. "We don't control the curriculum."

"We don't have to," Kaminari told her. "If we start a petition and get enough signatures we could make the school system aware of our request..."

"But without the backlash of a riot or strike," Jiro finished. "That's actually a pretty good idea. Guess you're not as dumb as you look."

"Thank you..." Kaminari started. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"All in favor of starting a petition to get nap time back raise your hand!" Ashido exclaimed. Midoriya, Uraraka, Jiro, Kaminari, Asui, Todoroki, and Ashido all raised their hands. The only ones at table who didn't were Yaoyorozu and Iida. "Great! Now who should write it?"

"I am not for your plan but I think it would be best if Midoriya wrote it," Iida suggested.

"Me!" Midoriya exclaimed in shock.

"Makes sense," Todoroki said. "I'm for it."

"Really?" Midoriya questioned.

"Well Deku, you are always writing and seem to be pretty good at analysis if your journals are anything to go by," Uraraka said.

"Besides I don't think there is anyone here better suited for the job then you," Asui stated bluntly. "Except maybe Yao-momo but I don't think she'd want to since she's not in favor of it."

"Okay, well in that case..." Midoriya started. He put on his best All Might smile. "I will do my not disappoint you."

**A Few Days Later**

"I finished it," Midoriya told the group before class started.

"Great!" Ashido exclaimed. "Now let's start by signing our own names." So Ashido, Kaminiari, Todoroki, Uraraka, Jiro, Asui, and Midoriya all took turns signing it.

"Great, now we just need to get the majority of the school to sign it," Asui said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Jiro questioned.

"We should probably start with our class and then branch out from there," Midoriya suggested. Kaminari walked up to the front of the class.

"So who here wants to sign a petition to bring back nap time?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Bring back nap time?" Kirishima questioned.

"I would!" Hagakure said.

"I would also love to give my signature," Tokoyami added.

"Mais oui," Aoyama stated. "I would love to get more beauty sleep so I can be mt dazzling self."

"So where do we sign?" Oijiro asked.

"The petition is on Asui's desk so go there if you wish to sign," Kaminari informed them. And that's how Aizawa found them. Several people gathered around Asui's desk trying to do something.

"What are you all doing?" Aizawa asked.

"We're signing a petition to bring nap time back, sir," Oijiro informed him. Aizawa raised his eyebrow.

"Pass it up here when you're done; I want to sign it," Aizawa told them. His students looked up at him in surprise.

"Iou would?" Kaminari said.

"Pikachu, he brings a fu..." Bakugo started. A marker hit Bakugo right in the face. "Who the fu..."

"I did," Aizawa told him. "As of this morning, every time a student swears they have to pay fifteen dollars for every swear. So be thankful I decided to warn you ahead of time." Silence proceeded. "Now what did you want to say?"

"Pikachu he brings a _freakin' _sleeping bag to class every day," Bakugo said. "What do you _freakin'_ think?" Kaminari handed the petition to Aizawa and he signed.

"If you want to get some more signatures I can make a list of recommendations for signatures," Aizawa told them. "Meet me after class and I'll give you one. Now..."

* * *

"So who's on the list?" Jiro asked.

"Well, the first two are on it are..." Midoriya said. "Hitoshi Shinsou and Present Mic."

"Present Mic?" Kaminari questioned.

"Well he does have three jobs," Uraraka responded.

"Who's Shinsou?" Todoroki asked.

"He's the guy I fought at Sport's Festival," Midoriya said. "He's in General Studies. Class C I believe."

"Well then let's go there!" Ashido exclaimed. They walked towards 1-C's homeroom and found Hitoshi Shinsou packing his stuff up. "HEY! Shinsou!" He turned to see several members of Class 1-A. "Would you be interested in signing a petition to get back nap time?"

"Get back nap time?" Shinsou questioned. They nodded; he smiled. "Where do I sign?" Asui pulled it out of her bag and handed it to him. Shinsou signed it and handed the petition back.

"Hope you guess succeed," Shinsou said. "Because I would love to get some more sleep."

"Okay. Thank you for signing," Midoriya responded. "Oh! You wouldn't happen to know where Present Mic is, would you?"

"No," Shinsou answered. "Sorry. Though if I were you I would start in the faculty room."

"Alrighty! Thank you for the suggestion!" Kaminari exclaimed. The group made their way to the faculty room and found Present Mic and Cementoss. Both noticed the group enter but only Present Mic turned to address them.

"Hey little listeners! How can I help you?!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"Would you sign a petition to bring back nap time?" Asui asked. This caught Cementoss's attention and took Mic surprise.

"Why do you ask?" Mic asked.

"Because we have one and are going around getting signatures," Todoroki informed him. "We already have nineteen signatures." Mic pulled out of a pen.

"Well you can make it twenty!" Mic exclaimed. They smiled and Asui handed him the petition.

"You can not be serious?" Cementoss said as Mic signed it.

"Hey, you try balancing three jobs and still try to get a decent amount of sleep," Mic responded. He handed the petition back to Asui. "Good luck kids!"

* * *

They spent several days going around getting signatures before presenting in front of Principal Nezu. The group was made of Kaminari, Jiro, Asui, Midoriya, Ashido, Todoroki, and Uraraka.

"Good afternoon," Nezu greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Sir we have a petition for you," Asui responded. Midoriya handed him the paper. "We would appreciate it if you looked over it."

"Thank you," Midoriya said.

**Later During the Staff Meeting**

"It has come to my attention that there is a desire among the students for the return of nap time," Nezu said. The majority of teachers were surprised.

"Is this about the petition that has been going around?" Vlad King asked. Nezu nodded.

"Do you have it with you?" Thirteen said. Nezu nodded and pulled it out.

"Who's signed it?" Ectoplasm asked.

"Well it looks like Midoriya, Ashido, Asui, Todoroki, Jiro, Uraraka," Nezu started. "Also Aizawa, Shinsou, and Present Mic..." Several teachers glared at the pair.

"Seriously?" Midnight questioned.

"Hey! You try doing three jobs and getting a decent amount of sleep!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"Now you have a decent excuse but Aizawa?" Cementoss responded. Aizawa shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say I like sleep," Aizawa told him. "Also I have a night job that is very demanding."

"Reminder you just asked the guy who brings a sleeping bag to his class why he wants nap time," Midnight said.

"You present a good point," Cementoss replied.

**The Next Day**

"Alright everyone sit down," Aizawa said. All of Class 1-A were in their proper seats. "Now due to a petition sent in by several students we now have nap time for the first half-hour of homeroom." Aizawa then pulled out his sleeping bag and zipped him inside. "Have fun." Aizawa then fell onto the floor before proceeding to sleep soundly. The majority of Class 1-A took advantage of this and went to sleep. And everyone felt a lot better and from that day on everyone did ten times better in their classes.

**Honestly who HASN'T wanted naptime back. I know I miss it!**


End file.
